thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
1983: Blooper Reel
This blooper reel is a feature of the 2008 DVD release of 1983. Script Nick Jr. LazyTown Áfram Latibær! - Stephanie.png|Holy sh**, i have to go to the girls' bathroom. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I'm using the bathroom right now. Sorry. Engineer.png|That Elaine is a Spy! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|You're the spy for spying on me taking a piss. Engineer.png|That Engineer is a Spy! Scene Missing.PNG Kawnyay.jpg|You know, I'm gonna run for president against Mondale and Reagan next year. DrewPickles.gif|What are you planning on doing as president? Kawnyay.jpg|You see, I'm more powerful and open-minded than Jesus, and I know how to think of words to say. I'm very experienced in politics. I also want to enforce bullying, education, and safety laws. Awful Apple Red.png|Duhhh. Kawnyay.jpg|Dafuq u doin he- Scene Missing.PNG MJackson.jpg|Hey, babe. Kawnyay.jpg|Hey, young man. Where do you come from? MJackson.jpg|India. I come from the Karnataka city of Bangalore. Kawnyay.jpg|Wait a second, you seem really familiar... MJackson.jpg|Heh, heh. Scene Missing.PNG DrewPickles.gif|Going to retcon the wiki in 50 years. I mean 34. Scene Missing.PNG Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Elaine? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I have osteoporosis. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Are you having a stroke? Scene Missing.PNG DrewPickles.gif|Perverted. 250px-Barney.jpg|*offscreen* Uh, wha-? Scene Missing.PNG Knockoff Leafy the Toilet Paper.jpg|Kenny? Elaine's son.jpg|Who dafuq's Kenny KennyKidna.jpg|Me. Elaine's son.jpg|Also, I'm secretly Asian. KennyKidna.jpg|Who are you? Elaine's son.jpg|My name's is Dave Strider. Scene Missing.PNG KKK Freddie as FRO7.png|K K K Dr. Beanson.png|May I join in, please? KKK Freddie as FRO7.png|no Dr. Beanson.png|Why not? Is it because my skin tone's orange? KKK Freddie as FRO7.png|Yes. Dr. Beanson.png|Oh. Okay. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Can I join? KKK Freddie as FRO7.png|Yes. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|*chanting* KKK! KKK! KK- KKK Freddie as FRO7.png|Your not an Anglo-Saxon protestant though. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Oh. Scene Missing.PNG Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Can I join the Kool Kids Klub? KKK Freddie as FRO7.png|Sorry, but you can't join because you're brown. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|The Kool Kids Klub is the Zootopia version of the KKK, dumbass. Scene Missing.PNG Pixel 1.jpg|Anorexia? Inotoko 80's.png|Vice versa. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I hate Robert De Niro. Scene Missing.PNG The master1.jpg|I'm Master Bates. Stingy.jpg|This "Master Bates" is mine. Stingy.jpg|Wtf? Why am I regenerating? 250px-Barney.jpg|That name sounded suggestive, anyway. The master1.jpg|My real name is Norman Bates II. OldSchoolRosen.jpg|More like Norman DeButt. The master1.jpg|Norman Bates is a serial killer. Inotoko 80's.png|Were you his son? Anthony-Perkins-young.jpg|This is Norman Bates' actor. Scene Missing.PNG Thumb 7b072939-15ed-4fd5-ab32-b68ac972cea8.png|Hello? Elaine's son.jpg|Who are you? Thumb 7b072939-15ed-4fd5-ab32-b68ac972cea8.png|David Tennant! Elaine's son.jpg|You're joking. Thumb 7b072939-15ed-4fd5-ab32-b68ac972cea8.png|I mean... Suzy Swanella. Elaine's son.jpg|Oh. Dr. Beanson.png|im dic Bancymouse55.png|I'm Bancy. I am Suzy's boyfriend. Dr. Beanson.png|Bancy? Scene Missing.PNG 250px-Farfour.jpg|Farthree? Farthree.jpg|Yes my dear. 250px-Farfour.jpg|Nuke Israel? Ronald McDonald.jpeg|NO. Scene Missing.PNG Inotoko 80's.png|This entire film is nothing but one, large circlejerk filled with random, unnecessary character appearanc- Ugly R.jpg|Hold up! Is nut just boneless children? Inotoko 80's.png|Excuse me, but what are you supposed to be saying? Better pic.png|I'm a cantalope. Inotoko 80's.png|No, you're actually supposed to be a stale watermelon or something. Better pic.png|That's not true. I'm really a cantaloupe. OldSchoolRosen.jpg|Just to clear out this fight, Melonpanna's actually a honeydew melon. Better pic.png|Liar, I'm a cantaloupe. Theend.jpg|THE END OF THIS ARTICLE! DO NOT EDIT THIS OKAY! Category:Blooper reels